random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Moon Snail/Sonic Lost World (3DS) - Review!
Hey guys, Moon Snail here, and here is my very first review! here's how my reviews work here: The basics of my reviews Overview I give a brief description on the game, how the game works, and so on. Plot I talk about the plot, and see if I like it or not. Also, if you see a Black box , that's a SPOILER. Do not open it unless you beat the game and know everything about the plot. Characters Individual characters I'll give an overview on each character, and tell my opinion on him, her, or it. Graphics, music and sound. Self explanitory. Gameplay The most important thing about the game. I'm savin' best for last here. How does it play here? Can I have fun with the game? Pros What do I like about the game? Here's a good thing! And here's a reason I like the good thing. Cons What do I not like about the game? This thing sucks! And here's why it sucks. Overall This gives an abridged description on what I went over. And the final rating for the game: 0/10 WORST, REVIEW, EVER! And that's about it. now for the real review! Sonic Lost World Overview Sonic lost world is a game for the 3DS and the Wii U. Both are very different games. I have the 3DS version due to a lack of Wii U. Does it take the capsule, or does it fail like the 3rd world in this game? Let's find out! Plot Sonic finds a new planet, and decides to check it out. It seems like Eggman took over it and its inhabitants. There is a species called the "Zeti". Their appearances fluctuate, sometimes being an orange blob-like creature, or a green human-like one. There are six in particular that stand out. These are called the "Deadly six". Eggman controls them with THE MAGIC CONCH! OOOOOOH! Sonic takes it out in world 2, and the zeti betray Eggman. They take over his lab, and they decide to kill Mobius becaue... why not? Eggman helps Sonic take out the zeti. LAter, it is revealed that the Zeti is taking this energy to power themselves up! And Tails gets kidnapped when they intended to kidnap Sonic. They decide to improvise by But Tails messes with the machine by using the toothpick in Zomom's sandwich. Yay! Then we get to the true lair! And then NO! Then it's revealed that But he's not! (I'm not gonna spoiler mark that one. Who thought he was really ? Honestly!) Sonic then drives the zeti away, and they're never seen again. And then... Sonic takes him out and then the world's energy is restored! but... Whatever, the story's over, and Sonic finally gets to relax. The story's actually pretty good for a sonic game! Despite those few nitpicks, I actually fell for . I didn't expect that. I also like how they didn't shoehorn in Super sonic or the Chaos emeralds in the very end. They're improving with their story telling! Characters Sonic the Hedgehog Do I really need to explain Sonic? He's the same as always in this game. He's fast, he's snarky, he's good. "Yeah, aced it!" Tails Tails is kind of... Gary stu-ish in this game. Come on! He can survive Using Zomom's sandwich! He can also create stuff in 3 seconds! Ah well, he's likeable enough to be excused. "Eggman, YOU bite!" Eggman Let's be honest, Eggman is a magnificent b@stard in this game. He spends quite a lot of the game helping you out, then at the end, Knuckles and Amy Yawn. The Deadly six I might be one of the only people that like these guys. I think they are cool characters. But I can see why people don't like them. Lots of things about them aren't explained. Like, where did they go after their defeat? Are there other zeti? Why are they weak to THE MAGIC CONCH (OOOOOH!)? And most importantly, WHAT THE HELL IS A ZETI!? Aside from those nitpicks, I like them all. Zomom is by far my favorite, though. GMaS For Graphics, they are amazing, even for 3DS standards. They almost look like Wii U graphics! And the cutscenes are very fluid and very well synced. Take that, Sonic Generations 3DS! The music is great, just as you'd expect for a sonic game. Gameplay This is what the fanbase wants. A sonic game without stupid gimmicks (Mutation, Guns, Teleportation, Teamwork (I'm okay with that one)). Sure, there's anti-gravity, but that wasn't too abundant or ridiculous. It's not as good as Super Mario Galaxy's Anti-gravity, but it's good. Also, sonic is FAST. Not as fast as in Unleashed, but still very fast. That's what the fanbase wants; A fast Sonic. They also didn't shoehorn in Super Sonic in the final boss. Instead, it's much like in the old games (Collect 50 rings, get to the bonus stage, get 7 emeralds, ???, PROFIT!). You can still use SS for the final boss, but it isn't required. Pros Sheesh, is there a lot. Let's begin: *It's an enjoyable Sonic game. No silly gimmicks get in the way. It's a game enjoyable by any sonic fan. *The wisps are awesome! While I do understand this can be a pro for Colors, too, I never played Colors. The only one I don't like is Drill. *Good storyline. I didn't expect that big plot twist at the end, and its a lot better than in most other sonic games. *Super Sonic seldom shoehorned. Instead of playing as him in the very friggin' end, Super Sonic is available after 7 emeralds are collected (Just like in the old games), and is completely optional and playable without it. *Great cutscenes! Sonic Generation's Cutscenes on the 3DS Version are laughable. These ones are AMAZING! Just as fluid as on the Wii U. *Good music as always. Is this even a suprise? Arguably, every sonic game has good music (Except Sonic Rush). *Fun to speedrun through. Don't you just love running through levels as fast as possible? *The Deadly six are cool. Especially Zomom. Cons Unfortunately, the game isn't without its problems. *The blade-throwing-move-thing isn't all that useful. Although it's good for those spikey worm enemies and the spiked ball enemies, that's about it. *World 3. This is extremely annoying. Aside from the juicer level, one of my personal favorites, it's annoying. Including the boss. *No DLC for this version. The game feels a little too short without the DLC. I'm pretty disappointed. *'THE MULTIPLAYER.' My god, this is the WORST Multiplayer I've ever played. I don't get it at all! Overall This takes Sonic 3d Blast's title as my second favorite sonic game, but it felt too short. If it was longer, and World 3 was easier, and the friggin multiplayer was improved or removed, I would like it more than Sonic 3 and Knuckles! Sonic Lost World is a great game, and you should buy it. I give the game 5 zetis, chaos emeralds and stupid multiplayer modes out of 5. Category:Blog posts Category:Moon Snail Reviews